Jurassic World: Vampire Legion
by Lord Kristine
Summary: Jurassic World with vampires and stuff.
The following documents have been preserved for several years in a classified location to ensure the well-being of American citizens. Due to a recent outbreak of an unidentifiable virus in the southern region of Mexico, these files were deemed of the utmost importance for national security. They now fall under the public domain, and are protected under the Freedom of Information Act. Copies of the files are available in this digital collection. No edits have been made.

 **Text messages from the cell phone of Owen Grady - 3 May, 2013**

O: hey

B: Hey. What's up?

O: ive been thinking about it, and i want to see claire again

B: That's great!

O: what do i do

B: You're asking ME?

O: Barry

O: i'm scared.

O: i dont think she likes me

B: Why are you scared?

B: Sorry, I didn't get your last text until now.

B: Don't worry about it.

B: She's probably playing hard to get.

O: no barry

O: shes not

O: she hates me

B: Why do you want to see her, then?

O: you know why

B: I don't think she feels the same way about you as you do her.

O: that's what scares me

B: She's not worth it.

O: YES SHE IS

B: Putain!

B: Calm down!

O: SHE IS BARRY

B: Fine.

B: What are you gonna do?

O: talk to her

B: When?

O: in a few hours. She's gonna see dr Wu to test out that new laser thing.

B: Alright. Good luck.

 **Records from the Hammond Creation Lab's mainframe - 3 May**

Device Ready.

Proceed?

Yes.

Proceeding . . .

Error.

Unknown substance in hull. May cause contamination.

Proceed?

Proceeding . . .

Error.

Please check computer status.

 **From the files of Roberta Carter, a Jurassic World nurse**

Patient Name: Claire Dearing

Symptoms: dizziness, disorientation, aggressive behavior

Patient claims that symptoms only began to surface after being shot in the chest with a laser. Had dilated pupils at the time of admission, and was breathing shallowly, despite being able to stand upright. Was experiencing what the patient claimed to be a "weird ache in her upper mouth". Lashed out at the assistant nurse when questioned further. Offered X-Ray, but patient declined when told that she would have to remove necklace. Patient left of own volition. Insisted on staying home for the day.

 **Attached Post-It**

How about that, Richard? Seems like she's even bitchier than usual, and twice as pale. What a drama queen.

 **From the journal of Owen Grady - 3 May**

Barry told me to get a diary so I can record my feelings after being rejected by Claire. In hindsight, he might have been joking, but I bought the damn thing before I realized it. Anyway, I tried asking Claire out, but she was more frigid than usual today. She was stumbling away from the nurse's office, and I offered to help her if she was feeling sick. She told me to go away, and I swear to god I heard her hissing at me. I looped my arm through hers and pulled her upright, but she swatted me away, and her nails scratched my arm. I decided to retreat at this point, and she started getting REALLY foul. She pushed me up against the wall and told me I was something called "supersillius". I don't know what that means, and I can't find it in any dictionaries, but it might be a good thing, since "super" usually means "cool". She seemed really mad, though. Only for a while. All of a sudden, she started looking at my neck really weird. She ran her fingers down it, then let me go.

I think she might like me after all!

 **From the journal of Sarah Kolodinsky aka The Mosasaur Trainer - 4 May**

The afternoon feeding show was cancelled today because some of the ex-locals chained themselves to the railings. Their leader, Nima Cruz, has been making my life a living hell. Like, I get it: we stole their land, paved it over, and are currently exploiting it for profit, but what the hell am I supposed to do? I'm way underpaid in my job, but I can't afford to give it up, nonetheless. I've been supporting three children in Africa for five years, and although it's only a few dollars a day, I also have to save up enough money to feed myself. If this protesting doesn't settle down, I might have to un-adopt Kimbe.

[Note: Miss Kolodinsky has drawn a frowny face after this last sentence.]

 **From the journal of Owen Grady - 4 May**

God, Claire is so hot. I've always had a thing for redheads, and boy did she get that ball rolling again. She called me into her office today, and at first, I was really scared, because that usually means bad news, but she was oddly quiet today. It was kind of a spooky setting, because she had her shades closed, and the mirror in the corner of the room was covered up with a black cloth. She's feeling self-conscious, I think. Maybe that's why she says I'm bad at writing.

Anyway, she bekoned me forword with her finger, and I gulped nervously. She had me sit in front of her desk, and for a while, she didn't say anything. I was very nervous. Then, she leaned forward and gave me a smile that was kind of creepy (in a hot way).

She said, "Hello, Mr. Grady."

I said, "Hello, Claire," because I didn't know if she preferred Ms. or Miss or whatever.

"You're looking well."

"You too."

She wasn't actually looking that great. Her cheeks were sunken in, and her skin was like old paper. You know: the parchment kind.

"I can't help but notice that you've been pushing for a second date," she said.

I blinked rapidly.

"Yeah, uh, I'm sorry if I've been direct, but I would really like a second chance."

She stood up and walked around the table like a cat or something graceful.

"Don't apologize. I appreciate that loyalty."

She put her finger under my chin, and I felt my heart freeze.

"I brought you here to tell you how much I appreciate your services."

Now, I don't really see her all that much, and our work niches rarely overlap, so I'm betting that there was some sort of subtext to this. Sure enough, she leaned in closer.

"You've been very good to me, Mr. Grady."

My pulse quickened. She was inches away from me. Oddly enough, she was going in for a kiss on my neck. Well, I wasn't about to stop her.

"I require your services . . ."

Suddenly, at the WORST POSSIBLE TIME, someone entered the room. Claire pulled away from my neck and smiled at him.

"James!"

JAMES.

How do I describe James? Imagine a Boy Scout. Now, imagine that Boy Scout as being approximately as dashing as one of those guys in old war photos. Put a suit on that, and you have James.

I hate James.

Claire has a crush on James. Everyone knows it, and for the life of me, I can't imagine why. He's not a hero, so why should she get all doe-eyed whenever he's around? I mean, I was in the Navy for crying out loud, so why does Claire seem to prefer this good-for-nothing pretty boy?

I hate James. I hate him so much. He's a Claire-thief.

Anyway, when he entered the room, she got all lovey-dovey, and she completely forgot that we were supposed to be making out. I had to sit through their boring conversation for ten minutes before I was able to excuse myself.

I hate James. I hate him so much.

I left her office, metaphorical tail between my legs, and went outside. There were a bunch of protestors holding up signs. I felt like punching them to relieve some of my James-hate, but decided against it.

If I'm going to win over Claire, I need to be better than him.

 **From the journal of Sarah Kolodinsky - 5 May**

Holy shit! Be careful what you wish for! Last night, they found Nima Cruz dead in the mosasaur tank. The official reports state that she fell in by accident, but something doesn't add up. The body was nearly devoid of all blood, which makes no sense. My sweet old mosasaur isn't known to suck blood, nor would she attack someone who wasn't splashing around in her tank. I know for a fact that Nima wasn't splashing around because my history in forensic science allows me to diagnose her as DBEMT: which is short for Dead Before Entering Mosasaur Tank. Something fishy is going on here, and I'm not being clever with that pun.

 **From the journal of Owen Grady - 10 May**

It's been one hell of a week. Firstly, there was that girl who got killed by the mosasaur, then there was that guy who fell into the Rex cage, and finally, there has been a series of murders on the mainland. But I'm sure that's not important. Here's the real news.

Claire still hasn't spoken to me after we almost kissed. This wouldn't be so bad, only she's been having meetings with nearly everybody else on the island. I guess I'm not missing much, since they come out of her office looking pale and disoriented, but I'd give anything for a chance to see her one more time.

I'm getting suspicious, though.

See, something just ain't right here. Everyone is wearing turtle necks, and Claire has been acting really weird lately. She never comes out during the day, insists that we cover all mirrors, avoids people who have been eating garlic lasagna, and starts panting at the sight of blood. There's only one possible explanation . . .

She must be on her period!

 **From the journal of Sarah Kolodinsky - 11 May**

VAMPIRES! I knew it! My years of looking into the occult have finally paid off! Last night, I saw Claire literally turn into a bat and attack one of her coworkers! That laser must have turned her into a Vampire Queen, and now she's going to keep feeding until the entire island is under her control! Then, she'll move to the mainland, but only once she finds herself a consort.

Vampires are known to infect their mates by force-feeding them their own blood. Claire may feed on the blood of innocent people, but their conditions are reversible, as long as she is killed by having a stake driven through her heart. If someone gets a taste of her blood, however, they will be lost forever, just as she is. I must put an end to this, but I need to find a way to do it without getting fired. Murdering one's boss is not exactly legal, after all.

Wish me luck!

 **From the journal of Barry - 12 May**

I am now a minion of Claire, the Vampire Queen. Her bite has not only caused me to sprout fangs, but has also put me under her control to some degree. Along with all the other vampires, I am like a worker bee to her, if bees sucked blood instead of nectar. She wants more, though. Once the island is hers, she will move to the mainland and force us to bite and bite and bite until the world belongs to her. I think this whole thing has made her a little crazy.

Tomorrow, I will lure Owen into her lair. She asked for him specifically, which should give him a kick. I know he's been suspicious of me ever since I was bitten, but if he brings up the fact that I'm paler than usual, I'll tell him he's being racist, and that will shut him up. Poor Owen is my friend, but Claire's mind-powers are strong.

So it "sucks" to be me, I guess.

Get it? Because vampires suck blood.

I'm clever.

 **From the journal of Owen Grady - 13 May**

So I guess I'm a vampire now. I always fantasized about Claire sucking on my neck, but somehow it's not as rewarding in real life. Still, I could get used to this Vampire Legion. I get to see Claire more often now.

[Page Break]

Bad news: Sarah the Mosasaur Trainer has caught on to the whole Vampire Legion thing, and is now serving as a freedom fighter with the Unbitten. There's only a handful of them left, but the island is in lockdown so that no potential guests will discover what's happening here. Claire is not taking any chances.

 **From the journal of Owen Grady - 14 May**

I have a pretty sweet job. Claire is too busy running the Legion to bite people, so I'm basically a blood delivery boy. What's so great about this, you may ask? Well, I get to be close to her. She sucks the blood out of my neck, and while her fangs really do hurt, there's always a second before she sticks them in that's pure bliss. She even licked my neck once, afterwards. I hope that someday she decides to do the same thing without the promise of blood.

 **From the journal of Owen Grady - 16 May**

This whole biting thing is starting to get really painful. I might just be imagining it, but I think Claire is starting to get more aggressive. Sometimes, she doesn't wait until she's touching my neck to pop out her fangs, and that makes it hurt more. I tried reaching for her hand once, but she doesn't seem to understand that I'm in pain. I'm sure she doesn't mean it. She must like me a little, to have offered me this position.

I hope things get better.

 **From the journal of Owen Grady - 18 May**

Claire is less reserved now. She tears into my neck like some sort of ravenous animal. It sounds marvelous, I know, but it's really not. After our little meetings, I feel weak to the point of collapsing. People tell me that I have bags under my eyes, but I can't confirm this, because I no longer have a reflection. When I get home, I can barely manage to cross the distance from the front door to the bed. Maybe I should buy a coffin.

 **From the journal of Owen Grady - 19 May**

Things just keep getting worse. Today, I made the mistake of trying to hold Claire as she bit my neck. I thought it might be sweet, but she thinks I'm creepy for trying to get close to her as she sucks my blood. All of the transfusions from now on will be done through my wrist, which scares me. I hate to admit it, but I have a fear of needles, and this sounds like the kind of thing they do for flu shots. They put it in your arm, right?

 **From the journal of Owen Grady - 20 May**

Claire took too much blood last night. It comes out faster in the wrist. I stumbled home, barely alive, and I'm not even exaggerating. I must have been inches away from death. Luckily (or maybe not), I bumped into Hoskins on the way back. Now, I really didn't want to bite him, and you can probably guess why, but another part of my hesitance came from his position in the Legion. He's not a vampire, because he made a deal that he'd trick humans so that they'd walk straight into Claire's traps. I was desperate, though. I knew I'd get in trouble for biting him, but what choice did I have?

So I bit him.

I bit him, and it was awful.

 **From the journal of Owen Grady - 21 May**

Today was amazing. Here I was, thinking that my relationship with Claire was going nowhere, and all of a sudden, she invites me to her office. On the phone, she sounded kind of neutral, so I started apologizing profusely to save face before she had a chance to lash out. She assured me that she didn't want to see me about Hoskins, and this put me even more on edge. What could possibly be worse than what I did last night?

But as soon as I entered her office, I knew I was dead wrong. She was naked. Absolutely, positively naked.

She was lying on one of those sofas that has the fancy red pillow-backs, and she reached out for me. Without even knowing it, I slunk forward. She waved me closer, closer . . . soon, I was only inches away from her. She took my head and rested it against her bare chest, stroking my hair like a dog.

"You've been very loyal, Owen," she whispered, "And in the Vampire Legion, loyalty is rewarded."

God, she was hot. It was a struggle to focus on her words when three inches away from my face was one of her . . . well, you know.

"You've worked hard, and I can tell you enjoy it. You're my most valuable vampire."

If my vampire heart was able to beat, it would have been going at full force right then.

"Thank you, Claire."

"I'm going to be choosing a mate soon."

I batted my eyes.

"Really?"

"Mhm. Tomorrow, in fact. You'll help me round up the last of the humans by then, right?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Anything for you, Claire."

She smiled and touched my cheek.

"I knew you would. I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Owen. You're dismissed."

Thank god I don't have much blood these days, or I'd be hard as a rock.

Anyway, I'm so excited for tomorrow. I love Claire more than life itself.

And now we can be together for all eternity.

 **From the journal of Sarah Kolodinsky - 22 May**

We've been captured. The last of the humans will soon belong to Claire. It was that stupid Owen who caught us. He leapt out of the bushes as a wolf, dragging us back to the Legion one by one. No one escaped him. He must have had some serious motivation. I'll bet Claire lied to him. Poor man. He doesn't realize that the only reason she wanted to stamp out the rebellion was because James was among us. She has a crush on him. Everyone knows it.

 **From the journal of Owen Grady - 22 May**

[Note: certain fragments of this text are illegible due to damage from saline water.]

Claire doesn't love me. I've been . . . lies. She was telling the truth about one thing, though: she . . . James to be her mate. She tried to force him to drink her blood, but he wouldn't give in. He . . . and she was furious. Now aware of her ruse, I attempted . . . but she had Hoskins snatch me up and lock me away in the lab with the unbitten humans. I retreated to the corner, where I began writing in my journal. I can't face the others, and luckily, they aren't going to bother me because they know what she's done. I feel humiliated . . . and most of all . . . Even so, if she came back and showed me even the slightest scrap of affection, I would run to her and . . . But she hates me. She hates me and that will never change.

She really is a monster.

 **From the journal of Sarah Kolodinsky - 22 May**

Owen is on our side. I've convinced him to join our cause, and he was more than willing when he realized what Claire had become. We have a breakout plan, and once we're free, we will be able to put an end to this curse. Owen will get close enough to drive a stake through Claire's heart, and although this pains him, he is willing to do it in order to release Claire from this nightmare. I hope that she does not sense our plan. I know vampires have telepathy. Owen assured us that she hasn't called to him since he was locked away. Despite everything, he seemed saddened by this.

 **From the journal of Sarah Kolodinsky - 23 May**

What a day! After the whole kerfuffle, the Feds are coming in to wipe our memories. Listen up: I need to tell you what happened, so that when my journal is found, the world will understand the nature of what transpired here.

Our escape was successful, and Owen was seconds away from ending Claire's so-called life. He had her pinned to the ground, and was getting ready to stab her, but he hesitated. His face softened, and to everyone's horror, he tossed the stake to the side. He helped Claire to her feet, and at first, it seemed like she would reward him.

Then, she pushed him aside, eyes burning red and fangs gleaming in the candlelight. She did not realize that he had been touching her neck, and one of his fingers got caught in her necklace as he fell back, effectively snapping it in half. When she saw what had happened, she screamed and made a choking gesture. At first, everyone thought she was dying, but she began to writhe around on the ground, and suddenly, there was a stegoceratops sitting in the middle of the room. We stared at her with hanging jaws. She got to her feet and spread her big, fat dinosaur-arms.

"Fools! You belong to me! Attack the remaining humans!"

The vampires started to laugh. Doubt flickered across her face, but it quickly pulled into a sneer. She hissed, or at least tried to hiss, because she now had a beak.

"I can't believe we were afraid of you!" Hoskins barked, "You don't even have fangs!"

Indeed, the only teeth in Claire's mouth were sixteen molars. She reached up to touch them, and realizing that Hoskins was right, shrunk away in embarrassment.

The excitement wasn't over yet.

James, having freed himself from where he was tied up, took a gun from the wall and aimed it at Claire. She saw this and lowed in fear, but as he shot, Owen pushed her out of the way. He gave a cry, and at first, we thought he was dead, but the bullet had only nicked his hip. Claire, now very panicked indeed, thundered out of the room, disappearing to god knows where.

And that's when the Feds busted in. They rounded up everyone to wipe their memories, no longer in danger of being bitten, because the vampires were cured of their vampirism. Although Claire had not been killed, the curse was lifted, nonetheless.

Stegoceratopses can't be vampires.

 **Security Footage Transcript - Main Street - 23 May**

Owen walks down the center of Main Street, looking left and right. He seems to hear something when he reaches the Gift Shop. Slowly, he tiptoes towards it. A stegoceratops is sitting in the corner of the building, crying. He reaches out for her, and she turns her head away. Tears are visible on her snout.

They have the following conversation.

"Claire?"

"Leave me alone."

"The government is here, Claire. They're wiping everyone's memories. Come back with me, or they'll worry."

"I can't. They'll shoot me."

"No, they won't. No one is a vampire anymore."

"James tried to shoot me."

"Yeah, but James is a dick. Come back with me."

"It's not safe."

"The vampires-"

"This isn't about the vampires, Owen! James tried to shoot me because of this!"

She gestures to her saurian body.

"I'm not human, and unlike the vampire stuff, this won't go away."

Owen creeps closer to her.

"Claire . . ."

"Leave me alone. I can't let them find me."

"Claire, I'm not leaving you."

She leans over suddenly and licks the puncture marks on his neck. They disappear. Her runs his hand over the now clear skin with shock.

"I'm sorry, Owen. For everything. You go ahead and get your memory wiped. It's best you forget what I did to you."

"What you did to me? . . ."

"Don't play dumb, Owen. I manipulated you. I used you to do my dirty work because I knew you loved me enough to follow me blindly."

"And?"

"And I'm a terrible person for doing that."

"Well, vampirism makes people kind of crazy."

"Yeah, so does being a bitch."

"You're not a bitch."

He crawls onto her belly and hugs her neck. She is shocked at first, but pats his back gently after a few seconds. He closes his eyes and leans against her. She puts her beak on his shoulder and whispers "I'm sorry" repeatedly. After a few minutes, he lifts his head.

"I almost forgot!"

He holds up her necklace.

"I think the clasp is broken, but it should hold for now."

Strangely, she seems to start changing back before she touches the necklace. As she shrinks, Owen continues to hold her, then he fixes it around her neck.

"There. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We all make mistakes."

"Owen, if I tell you something, will you be creeped out?"

"Probably not. Try me."

"Your blood was the only kind I could tolerate. Knowing that James didn't actually like me . . . Well, I would have chosen you."

"So you're saying I'm only second best?"

"You didn't question the fact that I was suddenly a hybrid dinosaur. That makes you number one."

"Glad to hear it."

"I know they're going to wipe our memories, but I'm going to try my hardest to remember that I want to date you now."

Owen stops and holds both of her hands.

"Claire, I can't tell you how happy that makes me. And since you're going to forget this anyway, I'm not afraid to tell you that I love you."

"Since you're going to forget this too, I have no problem with telling you that I love you as well."

They kiss. Owen pulls her close.

"This has been the best day of my life."

"And you won't even remember it."

"That's why I'm going to have more days like this."

"With vampires?"

He winks.

"Hopefully not, next time."

 **The staff of Jurassic World were successfully memory-wiped. They went on to live normal lives, except for James, who quit his job and later committed suicide for unknown reasons. Claire and Owen eventually married after a series of currently unrecorded events. They live in Tennessee with their daughter, Lily. She is part dinosaur. Sarah the Mosasaur Trainer took intense interest in the paranormal for three years, only to quit her job as a Ghostbuster because, quote, "she got bored of it". Barry remains bald and French to this day.**


End file.
